Whether for word processing, note taking, slide presentations, or graphics editing, nearly every computer user has edited a document at one time or another. Although initially purely text-based, software applications for editing documents have greatly benefited from the advent of graphical operating systems. Interactive what-you-see-is-what-you-get (WYSIWYG) interfaces and additional enhancements of such operating systems have made software applications more accessible and intuitive for average users.
Electronic ink interfaces in particular have enhanced the common tasks associated with editing documents. Users have benefited from the ability to interact directly with a computer display, easily handwriting, drawing figures, and otherwise manipulating document objects using a stylus, finger, or other implement. While similar to the point-and-click paradigm of using a mouse, electronic ink makes many document-editing tasks even easier, a prime example being handwriting.
Virtually every document-editing task associated with a point-and-click mouse or trackball has been replicated for use with a stylus and electronic ink. As such, users may create text and drawings, as well as select and manipulate objects using a stylus and conventional editing tools. However, new paradigms for editing documents may be made possible by electronic ink. Such paradigms may allow for even faster and more efficient document editing, enabling users to, for example, select and move several objects vertically or horizontally on a page.
Previously, a wiper bar tool has been described. Such tools may allow for objects in a document to be moved up or down a page, extending page margins appropriately. A wiper tool may be invoked by setting an insertion point and signaling a wipe. Whereas the wiper bar tool may be useful for creating space on a page, it may not allow unrestricted wiping and may not fully take advantage of the unique features of electronic ink.
There is a need in the art for new document editing paradigms that leverage the unique features of electronic ink, particularly for the unrestricted selection and movement of document objects.